Bittersweet Symphony
by bl00dlust
Summary: Hogwarts was rebuilt after the war and everyone is on their way to healing. The gang returns for their final year at Hogwarts and also a year full of sex, drugs and Wizard Rock n Roll.
1. Starting Again

_**Bittersweet Symphony: A Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

_**AN:**__ Rated __**M**__ for: Sexual Situations, Harsh Language, Underage Drinking, Drug use, etc., Main characters are going to be slightly out of character. Set one year after the final battle. _

_**Chapter One:**_

Hermione blew tenderly into her steaming cup of tea, her mind going blank with delight as the sent greeted her nose. It seemed that the comforting smell of tea was one of the few things that had never seemed to change after the war. Even with all the chatter around her, the Great Hall felt peaceful.

"Sorry I'm late." Ginny slumped in next to her. Hermione wasn't even upset at her tardiness; Ginny had been having a rough time lately. The girl had lost her brother, who wouldn't? But like everyone else, the wounds where on their way to healing; it was just the point of not picking at the scab.

"It's okay," said Hermione, setting her cup down, "We're still waiting for two third years."

Hermione and Ginny were leaders for Peer Group 1. Peer Group was a new program Hogwarts was trying to help students deal with loss, homework, boys and everything else. It meant that every Monday they would gather in their groups during breakfast and the elder students would share their wisdom.

"Merlin, I've had the worst morning," said Ginny, "You know, I'm seriously rethinking taking my last year. I mean we didn't even have to come! We were granted full pardons!" Ginny was pouring black coffee into her goblet, sighing. "I woke up late, and then would you believe that I hit my head in the shower and stubbed my toe getting dressed."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic frown and moved her untouched plate aside, "It's better to keep busy." Hermione looked like she wanted to say something else on the subject but didn't. She started again, her tone softer. "How are you, Ginny?"

Ginny tried to give her a reassuring smile but it turned sour with a grimace. Hermione wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and let Ginny lay her head on her shoulder.

Just then two perky blondes sat opposite of them. One was blowing huge purple bubbles with her Cherri's Chewing Gum, and the other had powdered her dimples with bright pink blush. "You're the leaders for group G1?" they asked, incredulous.

Ginny straightened and looked down at the list Hermione had laid on the table. "Are you Amber and Laura?" They nodded their heads. The one with the bright cheeks, Amber, had her hair in a high pony tail that bobbed with each nod. Hermione gave a tight smile.

"Right, so we can get started," Ginny cleared her throat, she opened her mouth to speak but another voice sounded.

"So is it true you're shagging Harry Potter?" the one with the gum, Laura, was smiling like a shark across from Ginny. Hermione held her breath waiting for Ginny to slug a fist forward. She never had much patients these days and Hermione had to be on her toes.

Ginny instead opened the bright pink leaflet with jerky hands, ignoring her completely. "Body Image: Excepting and Embracing who you are. Do any of you have any body issues you'd like to discuss?"

Two scarred looking first years shook their heads and a fourth year grinned devilishly. Ginny and Hermione felt blood creep into their cheeks and cringed at the topic. Both the girls had issues with their bodies that they didn't wish to discuss. Ginny felt her hips were to thick; even after all the times Harry had moaned over how he loved them, she still had her doubts. And her chest? Lets just say they practically weighed down her broom.

Hermione on the other had was worried she was too small. In the boob and ass department. She wasn't like Ginny, who had a wonderful boyfriend to coo over how beautiful she was. Her and Ron had gone their separate ways about six months after the final battle ended. Hermione grew tired and impatient with Ron's slacking off and his new...extracurricular.

"Can I have some of that?" Came a sly voice from behind them. Amber and Laura nodded eagerly; Harry Potter acted to reach for some of the strawberries on the table but moved at the last minute and gave Ginny a large sloppy kiss on the cheek. Her face reddened more but she had forgotten what had been troubling her a moment before.

Hermione dug her fork into a plate of eggs, trying not to look at Ron, who like Ginny and Hermione, was a group leader with Harry. "Where are your kids?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I believe their below my belt." Ron chuckled, snatching a creme filled muffin.

"Don't be thick." Ginny said crossly, clearly not amused by his attempt at a sexual joke.

"Aren't I always?" he winked a blue eye at Hermione and for the first time she noticed his face; Ron's eyes were bloodshot and slightly squinted, like the wind was blowing in his face. A dopey grin pulled up his freckled cheeks. She rolled her eyes.

"They're having a spot of breakfast before we begin. Are you almost through?" He looked from Ginny to Hermione to show he was asking both of them.

"Um..." Ginny look over at the girls for a moment before answering, "Yeah." Harry smiled warmly down at her and she pulled him close by his hand. Hermione and Ron looked away, while Laura and Amber shot daggers at Ginny.

"Quidditch tryouts tonight, Captain?" she lowed her voice for only Harry to hear. But to her dismay Harry frowned and pulled away from her.

"I've been needing to talk to you, Gin," He pulled back in to whisper to her, "Meet me on the field half hour before practice." he kissed the hollow behind her ear and pulled away. Ginny's brow furrowed, and worry bloomed in her stomach.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Harry gave her a half-halfhearted smile and nodded.

"We better get back, mate." said Ron, nudging Harry with his shoulder as he passed. Harry looked at him and then nodded a hurried goodbye to Hermione and Ginny, getting lose instantly in a crowd of Gryffindor's.

"See you lot next week." Harry said to the group of boys as they departed. Ron was grimacing slightly, halfheartedly arguing with himself about signing up for this crock pot of a peer group.

"Why did you make me sign up for this again?" he asked as they both rose from the table. Ron unfortunately didn't have a free period that morning, so he was more concerned about finding his brother before he left for the day.

George had decided to come back a do his final year at Hogwarts for Fred. He didn't stay in the castle and only had one class, business, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

"It looks good on a resume, we need to start thinking about that kind of stuff now." Harry and Ron weaved their way through the lines of students off to their first classes, Harry going to get his bag before Muggle Studies and Ron heading for the end of the table where he knew George would be seated.

The third oldest Weasley brother was stirring soup with a spoon, starring over at Dean with a far out look in his eyes as he attempted to converse with him. Dean should have known better by now.

"Hey Dean, can I talk to George before class starts?" he nodded understandingly, but Ron barely noticed it as he whisked George off.

"What is it? You out already?" Ron followed George as he rounded the corner and slid down a corridor that was lit by a single torch.

"Well, what do you want from me? I've been stressed out lately." That much was true, with school starting up again and everything, but Ron seemed to not be able to go a day without taking at least one hit off something. Even cigarettes when he was really desperate.

George clapped a pale hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed. "I hope you aren't going soft. Quidditch tryouts are soon."

"Don't worry," Ron paused and looked up at George. He looked so different from his old always laughing self. His eyes were bloodshot and dreary, his cheek bones where showing more than they had been before and he always seemed to be somewhere else mentally; Ron liked to believe that he was somehow in communication with his lost brother. They where twins after all.

But it was probably all the dope he'd been smoking.

"Alright, down to business, I have a class to attend." Ron nodded and George pulled a medium sized leather pouch out of his robes and handed it to him. "All that, about five and a half grams, 6 galleons."

The first warning bell sounded through the corridors as Ron dug his hands deep down into his pants, pulling out the correct amount of coins.

"Nice doing business with you." George started walking up the stairs, but turned back around after the fifth step, "I'm going to check out some product in the Hogshead next trip, you want to come?"

Ron looked at him mutely for a moment. Fred and George never, _never _let him come with when they look at their 'product' before. Then again this had been the first year he had even known what the product _was._ It was flattering none the less. Ron nodded quickly.

"Maybe I can even give you a summer internship at the shop." George's voice came from the top of the stairs, but Ron could no longer see him; he looked down at the pouch he was holding and undid the knot, holding the opening under his nose.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. The sticky sweet scent that wafted from the bag made him moan aloud in satisfaction. Maybe this was the reason George was being so generous. He did sell the best weed Ron had ever seen and his product always seemed to have extra ingredients.

The best part was that marijuana, weed, dope or whatever you wanted to call it, was used daily in potions and had been for century's right under Ron's nose; his Herbology marks rose steadily after this small piece of information was gained. Only in the Wizarding World it was called _Mallowsweet_.

_Mallowsweet, _Ron recited In his head as he climbed the stairs, _The Mallow is a family of plants with large flowers that bloom on males with herbs that grow on the females, the herbs are burned by Centaurs in order to gain divine wisdom; May be vary dangerous to wizards, witches and muggles alike. _

Who knew you could actually smoke it?

Hermione_** s**_at in third hour Arithmancy, her hand reaching to the ceiling as she waited for Professor Vector to call on her. She knew she had the correct answer, she always did. Maybe that's why she didn't get called on often. Something about letting the other students learn. She rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione dropped her hand and looked at Draco, who sat three seats down from herself.

"17?" his voice sounded unsure but his face said otherwise. Hermione guessed it was that he was always putting on a tough guy act, so even if he was sincere, you couldn't tell by his expression.

"Yes, very good, Now who can tell me-" Vector raised her voice for the whole class, but Hermione could barely hear her. She was looking through a section of her poofy hair. Draco was writing down what Professor Vector was saying with intent concentration. Hermione had no clue he was into Arithmancy; she knew he was in this class with her in fourth year but didn't know he enjoyed it enough to continue.

And was it just her or did Draco look _different?_

He had definitely lost weight, and he had the same pale complexion, but it was no longer the sickly blue he had been throughout their sixth year. His hair was longer and untamed, spiking up randomly and smoothed out in other places, like he a major case of bed head. Or sex hair.

Hermione blushed silently and tried to hide her smirk with the back of her hand. Had she just thought that about _Malfoy?_ She was completely mental. Well...Draco _had_ changed since the war, and he _did_ donate a lot of Galleons to help rebuild Hogwarts.

But she was sure he was the same twisted little ferret she had laughed at when Moody had transfigured him, and the same person she cried over in Hagrid's cabin for being called a mudblood. Yes, she was almost positive.

Almost.

Ginny stood at the middle of the Quidditch pitch kicking at a patch of dirt. Harry was making his way down from the castle, a little black bob of hair against a pale green backdrop. The knot that had formed in her stomach at breakfast had not lessened.

He was going to break it off with her. She just knew it. After all, he was the chosen one, the hero, all sorts of girls were throwing themselves at him. And with that much ass right at his finger tips, why in Merlin would he stay faithful to Ginny?

Harry was closer now, his bottom lip between his white teeth. Ginny looked at her feet again, her Quidditch boots were laced up high and the tongue was pulled taught. She could hear him now, his hot breath fogging up the air she was breathing.

"Ginny, listen," Ginny wasn't waiting for a preamble and new Harry to get right down to it, "I don't think I can be Quidditch captain anymore." Harry stopped up short and looked over her shoulder. "I wanted to tell you before I told the team." he coughed awkwardly, " What do you think?"

Ginny just starred blankly at him, relief washing over her in waves. The shock was so great that she couldn't speak for a moment. Harry looked on at her with tense eyes.

"Harry, I don't care if you want to quit Quidditch!" Ginny moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Do whatever makes you happy." Harry's body was stiff before he melted into her touch. Ginny tilted her head toward the graying sky, and felt Harry's nimble fingers pull her jaw forward. His lips were suddenly on hers.

One of Ginny's favorite things about Harry was the way he kissed; soft one moment then rough and passionate the next. Harry was always soft to start, slowly moving his lips with hers. The sun peaked through the clouds and made her closed eyelids blaze red.

As if the sun was his cue, Harry pushed his lips harder against Ginny's, gripping her hips tightly in his hands. Ginny pushed her self against him in response, running her fingers through his dark hair and scratching his scalp lightly.

"Mmmmm," Harry pulled back slightly and grinned lazily at her. "I love you, Ginevra."

"I love you, too."

Neville starred at the white gold coils of her hair, holding a fork full of his cobbler in front of his waiting mouth. _She really was an angle_, he thought, trying to piece together the ungodly puzzle that was the human female.

"Neville." Ginny snapped her clear coated fingernails sharply in his face. "You're doing it again." she sighed and blew at her bangs.

"Why don't you just talk to her mate?" Harry said thickly through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Ha," Neville shook his head, "That would be a good idea Harry, if she new I _existed_."

"That's why you have to go over there-" Harry moved is fingers in a walking motion, "-and show her that you do." Neville starred above Harry's head, thinking it over. He imaged himself stumbling over with an idiotic grin on his face and …... a mansion sized tent being pitched in his pants.

"Definitely not." he took a quick bite of his food as they rolled their eyes.

"Why are you so nervous? Its just like talking to me, but well, with her." Ginny looked over to Harry for help. He just shrugged.

"It's not that simple."

"Tell me one part of that plan that's not as clear as Ron's plate after dinner."

"Yeah where is Ron?" Neville was grasping at straws, trying to change the subject, and failing miserably.

"Why are you scared Neville?" Ginny's voice had a taunting edge to it. Neville fell for it.

"I'm not scared." he swallowed hard, "I'm, uh, insecure." Harry and Ginny looked blankly at one another.

"Are you joking? Neville, you are one of the bravest people I know, what's there to be insecure about?"

Neville grimaced down at his uneaten cobbler. What was there to be in secure about? _How about everything_! He was so clumsy and forgetful, and she was just so effortless. Everything he ever did in his life required effort. And even if he was on her level, what would he say? If only there were a book...

"Hey Hermione, you wouldn't happen to know of a book about girls would you?" Hermione turned away from Dean and smiled at Neville.

"Not the kind you're looking for; what about you Gin?" Ginny shook her head which was resting on her palm. She jerked up suddenly.

"I'm a girl!" her eyes shown bright with excitement and inspiration.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." said Harry with a large smirk. Ginny ignored him and starred at Neville.

"What are you getting at?" Neville had no clue what Ginny could be so excited about, but Hermione seemed to get the gist.

"She's saying she can help you, Neville!" Hermione's brain started to churn, thinking up countless ideas they could try. "Oh! I could put together an agenda! With objectives and everything!" she swigged the remaining juice in her cup and tore out of the great hall, offering a hurried wave in her wake.

"Well that solves that!" Ginny chuckled. Harry was still watching Hermione's back weave through the group of chatting students.

"I'm just happy she found something to get excited about." Harry sighed and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. Harry saw Hermione like no one else did. He loved her like a sister and cared for her more deeply than words could express; and he saw that her once bright brown eyes had wilted, and only rarely shined with her light bulb intuition.

Ginny stretched her hand across the table and placed it on top of Harry's, "She'll be okay." Ginny's comforting was halfhearted, for she had always felt that there was something else between Harry and Hermione. But she trusted him.

"I hope so, hey Gin, I think I'm going to tuck in. Its been a long one for me." He leaned over for a quick kiss and made his way out of the great hall.

Ginny watched him retreat like he had watched Hermione. She was worried yes, and scarred, but there was really nothing she could do. When Harry started to pull away like this, she knew it was best to give him his space. After all he had quit Quidditch, so he must be going through something. Maybe a post war loss of purpose.

"Yeah, I better shove off too," Neville gave her an awkward smile, and for once she really noticed how...cute he really was. His hair was a light brown with a couple of sun made highlights – all the time in the greenhouses, she guessed – and his button nose complimented his shy smiles.

Maybe getting him with Lovegood wouldn't be so hard after all.


	2. Midnight Swim

_**Bittersweet Symphony: A Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

_**AN:**__ Rated __**M**__ for: Sexual Situations, Harsh Language, Underage Drinking, Drug use, etc., Main characters are going to be slightly out of character. Set one year after the final battle. _

_**Chapter Two:**_

Luna Lovegood, humming dreamily, looked up at the large yellow sun slowly sinking into the horizon. She seemed oblivious to the fact that her best friend sat holding a smoking roach out to her.

" 'ere," Ron passed her the joint he was pulling off of, trying not to let the smoke leave his lungs.

"Thank you, sir." Ron could tell Luna had had enough, but its not like it would hurt her. He ticked of the side effects in his head, finding none that could fatally harm her. Not that Mallowsweet _could _seriouslyharm anyone for that matter.

"Did you know that the stars are out during the day, but we just can't see them because of the sun?" Luna laid her head in the portion of the grass that was shaded by the looming castle walls.

"No, but I kind of figured," she cocked her head questioningly, "I mean, it makes since. Where else are they going to go?" Ron wasn't looking at the sky, but at the tiny blonde next to him, a thoughtful smile on his lips.

It was quiet then. Just the rushing of the trees in the wind and the splash of the giant squid playing in the black lake.

Ron and Luna lived for days like this; hanging with their best friend at their sides, a packed bowl in their hands and the secrecy their hidden spot offered; it seemed like the stress of classes and drama couldn't reach them here.

"You miss her don't you?" Luna's words were completely random, taking Ron by surprise.

"Uh," Luna sat up and patted his arm with her hand, "Yes."

"You should talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Ron shook his head, he really did want to though. It just wasn't like it used to be. Hermione was still close friends with Harry, but after their failed trial at a relationship, she had drifted from him.

"What about you?" Luna's face was impassive. She looked at him blankly. "Oh, shove off! You know who I'm talking about!"

Luna stood, a ghost of a smile on her face, "I'll see you after breakfast, Ronald."

Giving her a head start, Ron stayed behind. And as it always did when he was alone, his mind turned to Hermione. He really did miss her. Seeing her yesterday made his heart hurt. Maybe that was why he wasn't around her often.

He just needed to forget their almost fling, and just try and be friends with her, like the old days.

But her wanted her. And it sucked so bloody bad.

"So how do you want it, sweetie? Long or short?" Esme, Hermione's hairdresser, fluffed her wild mane out with fluttering fingers. Hermione starred herself down in the mirror as she sat in a salon chair that floated to the height of the stylists liking.

"I want it all gone." she squared her shoulders. Hermione was ready for a change in her life. After the first week of classes had passed, she couldn't help but noticed how dull and uninteresting everything had become. Changing her hair, which had been the same all of her life, seemed like the first step.

"Are you sure? Your hair is quite long." The witch eyed her carefully to make sure she was positive before holding her wand aloft. Hermione's eyes closed; her ears straining to hear the tufts of hair hit the floor.

"Okay deary, how do you like it?" Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

Hermione's heart froze. Her signature mess was completely gone. Save the shaggy wisps of hair hanging over her forehead. It was...it was...hot.

"I absolutely love it." Hermione jumped up and gave the older witch a hug. She was really excited now; Plans and ideas started churning in her head as she headed over to the counter to pay. What could she improve upon next? Her wardrobe surly, and new parchment rolls for all her subjects. After all this was her final year at Hogwarts, if she was to figure out what she was going to do with her life, she needed to do it right.

Hermione was so blinded by inspiration that she barely noticed the small owl that sat clutching an envelope in its beak on the counter next to her. She took the letter and opened the shop door for the owl and started walking back to the castle.

The sun was almost completely gone, just a halo of gold in the distance, but the moon was full tonight. Hermione had just enough light to read by.

The letter was from Ron:

_**I was thinking about you, and thought I'd see how you were.**_

_**-Ron**_

She smiled and put the letter back in its envelope and then into her pocket. Hermione did miss Ron. They used to spend every moment together as children, but she could only remember seeing Ronald now at meal times. Come to think of it, she didn't even remember seeing Harry lately either.

Maybe Ron had asked Harry to help him practice. Quidditch season was coming up, and after Harry had quit the team, the Gryffindor's needed all the help they could get. But Hermione wasn't sure Harry would even be up for training. She noticed he had been distant ever since the start of term.

She was back to the gates of Hogwarts now, but the grounds were pale and empty under the evening sky. Of course it was past curfew; Hermione had gotten special permission form Headmistress McGonagall to make a quick run to Hogsmeade. She hadn't told anyone what business she had there. Her new look would surprise many, she guessed.

Butterflies tickled her stomach as she approached the portrait of the fat lady, she could hear the boisterous talk of her classmates beyond. She smiled a small smile before stepping through and into the common room.

Harry sat with his curtains pulled shut and a small leather bound notebook in his lap. He had been scribbling fruitlessly inside it since the end of dinner and it didn't look like he would be stopping anytime soon.

A noise outside the door made him pause, quill barely touching the paper. The door opened. "Harry?"

It was Hermione. Harry quickly stuffed the book under his pillow and flung the curtains out of the way.

"Hermi-" Harry's half spoken words were lodge in his throat. At first he didn't recognize the fact that the woman standing in the doorway was his best friend. But when he did, his jaw dropped.

"What do you think?" she fidgeted with the hem of her robes, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"It's so...short!" Harry stood and walked toward her, his hand feeling her feather soft bangs. He couldn't believe the difference a simple hair cut made. Hermione looked older, more distinguished and even...sexy. Harry took a step back.

"You look amazing, Hermione, you always do."

She grabbed onto his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How are you Harry?" his face fell at the change in conversation.

"I don't really know." His voice was just above a whisper, "But I'll tell you when I find out." They stood there for a moment in that comfortable silence that only best friends can share.

"You two coming?" Neville, who was leaving a room from across the hall, stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, I was just getting Harry." They all walked down the stairs to the common room together, Neville talking animatedly with Hermione about her new look.

The common room below was empty, save Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus. Seamus was looking better now that his head wound had healed, but the scar was still visible beneath his sandy hair. "All right, Harry?"

Harry nodded and took a seat next to Ron, who then hopped up. "All right guys, lets move out. I said we'd meet Luna out there at a quarter after ten."

"Where are we going?" Harry's brow furrowed. Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Where going for a little dip in the river." Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hermione, who he doubted would break school rules for a midnight swim. The look she was giving him said that she didn't really want to swim, but it was better than siting up, waiting to see if they made it back okay.

"Wait, the _river? _What river?"

"Oy! What's the hold up?" Ron's head appeared around the corner, "Lets go before we wake anyone else up."

"How exactly are we going to make it through the castle with-" Harry did a quick head count, "with _seven _people?"

"Disillusion charm. You might want to get the map too, just in case."

After five illusion charms, and Hermione and Harry were safely under the invisibility cloak, the group walked quickly but cautiously through the deserted corridors and out the front doors without a spot of trouble.

"I still don't know where you guys think there's a river at Hogwarts." Harry whispered to Hermione while tripping over a large root as they entered The Forbidden Forest.

"I just came along to make sure nothing goes arise." she held her head a little higher under the cloak, making the tips of Harry's shoes show, "I am Head Girl after all."

"How could I forget?" Hermione jabbed him in the side. He laughed and retaliated, making the cloak drop to the forest floor.

"Stop flirting you two!" Scolded Ginny playfully. She picked the cloak off the ground and folded it over her arm. "The river's this way."

Harry followed Ginny though a small sliver between two evergreens and then stopped dead in his tracks. A wide, slowly moving stream shone a clear dark blue under the round moon. Rocks the size of trash can lids stood sturdily against the flow of the tide, giving them a safe bridge to the other side where Luna Lovegood sat waiting on hollow tree trunk.

Luna was dressed in a floral patterned night dress, her hair was up, and she was holding a long cigarette. But from what Harry could smell it wasn't tobacco.

"Sorry we we're late, this lot took forever." Ron smiled at Luna as she handed him her joint. Ron took a couple puffs and then handed it back to her; he then proceeded to strip down to his knickers.

"Ron Weasley! What are you doing?" Hermione's mouth was agape.

"Well I can't swim in my clothes now can I?" And with a large slash he was in the water.

"Wait for me!" Luna shed her dress and handed her joint to Ginny before jumping in the stream. Harry noticed Neville's face go red as Luna resurfaced, her white bra and panties now completely see through.

"This is completely ludicrous." Hermione being the stickler for the rules, marched over and sat cross armed on a large boulder. Hermione didn't change out of her school uniform and Ron couldn't help but notice that her skirt had ridden up a considerable amount. He swam over to the edge of the stream and set his hands on the rock, looking up at her.

"Oh come on Hermione! Live a little!" said Ron his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

"I live plenty, Ronald, thank you." she looked over to Harry looking for a little support, but he had already peeled off his shirt and was in the processes of unbuckling his trousers. Hermione blushed.

Of course Hermione had already seen Harry naked. That night at Privet Drive had been an odd one, and the polyjuice potion was horrible. And though she had tried to keep her eyes sealed as she changed, she couldn't help but take a tiny peak. I mean, he was the chosen one. She had to see if what Ginny told her was true.

It was.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry shouted, "The waters perfect!"

"Yeah, that's what they always say." she muttered, but reluctantly slipped her shoes off. She could sit by the waters edge and put her feet in; maybe that would get them off her back.

"Just come in Hermione!" Ginny, now neck deep in the river smiled up at her as she began to swim circles around Harry.

"I think you'll need to get more in me then a few Butterbeers." Hermione pulled off her black knee-high socks and dipped her toes into the inky water. It was surprisingly warm.

"I don't know about Butterbeer, but I have some of this." Seamus pulled a long bottle out of his charmed rucksack and passed it over to Hermione.

"What is it?" The bottle held a silver label with purple print: Black Magic, it read. She raised and eyebrow.

"It's like a fancy Butterbeer, you know." Seamus took the bottle back and cracked the top and handed it back to her.

Hermione eyed him a second time before taking a tiny swig. It was good. Delicious actually. The juice was sweet and tangy, with a little bit of a tart, Hermione detected. She had gorged herself with tart in France. And then she had throw it all up.

But that's a completely different story.

"See, I told you it was good." if she hadn't been so enthralled with the drink, maybe she would have noticed Seamus flash a devilish grin.

As the night progressed, Hermione had lost most of her basic motor skills and was, as McGonagall would put it, babbling like a bunch of bumbling baboons. And she would not shut up.

"Wow, it really is brilliant out isn't it?" Hermione sat perched on one of the large boulders by the riverside, with her legs swaying in the water.

"Yes, Hermione." Ron chuckled. Everything seemed too quiet, and it seemed to her like she was living in a Disney movie. Aladdin? No, she was sure it was _Pocahontas_. For the first time in her life Hermione wished she could live as the Indians did.

"What are you thinking about up there?" Ron pulled himself out of the river and sprawled out on a patch of green grass in a ray of moonlight.

Hermione couldn't help but love the way Ron's arms and chest glittered when they were bathed in the moons glow. He actually was really fit. Ron caught her starring.

"Oh nothing."

"Harry!" Ginny playfully pushed him way, "We can't, not in front of everyone."

Harry grinned and pulled himself closer to her, resting his hands on her hips. "They won't even notice. Look at them." Harry swam in a circle so she was facing their friends. They all seemed pretty occupied.

Hermione, who had topped off the pomegranate juice that Seamus had spiked, was looked up at the bright stars smirking at something Ron had said.

Luna was braiding her hair on a towel she had brought and Neville was watching her with avid fascination. And Dean and Seamus had left about an hour ago.

Ginny smirked.

But just before their lips met, there was a large boom followed by a showering of red sparks. The signal for when someone or something had been found.

"Shite!" Harry pulled Ginny quickly to the edge of the river, picking up her discarded shirt and pants along the way and throwing them to her. "Hermione! We have to go!"

Even when she was inebriated, Hermione was still five steps ahead of everyone else. She was already grabbing up all of their bags and wands, stuffing them into her purple beaded bag.

Another blast of red sparks. Neville and Luna took off together towards the castle with Ron, Hermione and Ginny right on their tail, and Harry bringing up the rear.

Harry wondered who was on security detail this year. Surly it wasn't McGonagall or Hagrid, Draco maybe? He did have community service hours to be finishing.

Harry's unspoken question was answered when an angry voice yelled through the foliage. "Don't make my job harder than it needs to be, Potter!" Draco had lost the cool cocky drawl of his childhood years, the war had replaced it with a worn, tired sigh.

"Stuplify!" The uncoordinated spell bounced from tree to tree, going for one of the last people he wanted it to hit.

Hermione was struck in the back of the thigh. She tripped and fell into a patch of pink berries. Harry prayed it was enough coverage for her before ducking quickly behind a near-by tree.

It was quiet then. Harry tried to stifle his panting while squinting out into the darkness behind him. He could see no trace of Hermione or even Draco for that matter.

Suddenly a light flared; the eerie blue glow of the Lumos charm.

Draco stepped out of the shadows, looking around the small clearing until his eyes settled on the quivering bush full of pink berries, and Hermione Granger.


	3. Hide & Seek

_**Bittersweet Symphony: A Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

_**AN:**__ Rated __**M**__ for: Sexual Situations, Harsh Language, Underage Drinking, Drug use, etc., Main characters are going to be slightly out of character. Set one year after the final battle. _

_**Chapter Three**_

Hermione watched in a drunken stupor as Draco Malfoy walked slowly and quietly toward her hiding place, his pale eyes steady and ready. She knew she didn't have a chance.

"Granger, will you come out? I know you're there."

"Go away!" Hermione was trapped and she knew it. Her mussels were still tense from Harry's stray spell, so she probably couldn't out run Malfoy. He knew she was here anyway, all he would have to do is dance over to McGonagall and tell her that Hermione was out after hours and she would be dropped as Head Girl for sure.

"I'm really in no mood for this, Granger, _please_ come out." Hermione felt something melt inside her with the way Draco had said _'please'. _She had never heard Draco beg for anything; Especially begging for anything regarding her.

After taking a quick breath, Hermione stumbled out of the bush, thorns cutting her arms and sticks stabbing at her legs. She wondered how she had gotten in there so easily the first time.

It was silent for a moment.

Hermione was trying not to pass out from standing up too quickly and cursing Seamus to high heaven, and Draco was trying to remember when Hermione Granger had gotten so bloody attractive.

Even in her uniform she was a sight for sore eyes.

Hermione was wearing her skirts a little higher these days, just above the knee. And her bust line was a little more pronounce, the first four buttons of her white shirt where unbuttoned, reveling her pale collar bones and flushed chest.

Draco sighed and looked out into the forest. "You might as well come out too, Potter."

It was silent for another moment before Harry stepped out from behind a large oak.

"Well this is awkward, isn't it?" Draco suddenly gave a small leer, looking a little more like himself. "Out after hours and by the smell of Granger, drinking on school grounds."

"Like you've never left the castle after hours!" Draco's smile dropped. He starred from Harry to Hermione for a couple seconds before walking to the edge of the tree line.

"Are you coming? Or are you planning to camp out here?"

Harry looked at Hermione then stepped through the trees after Draco. She took a shaky step forward before Harry came back through the trees and wrapped a sturdy arm around her waist.

There was an awkward silence as they picked their way through the Forbidden Forest.

"So...What where you doing out here anyway?" Harry asked, his tone was casual but his face was suspicious.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was on border patrol." Harry figured as much. After all he had been at the Malfoy's trial, and hadn't he voted to go lenient on them?

Harry remembered that day with precise detail. For some reason the image of the grim look on Mrs. Malfoy's face had stuck with him even to this day. He also still remembered her voice when she had pronounced him dead to Voldemort right in this very forest.

But what had really made him vote for community service instead of an Askaban sentence, was that Harry had always felt sorry for Draco. Not so much in his earlier years, but after a while he started to see that Draco was forced into something he didn't know the magnitude of.

"I see you've ditched the rats nest." Draco said, nodding toward Hermione's hair, sounding more conversational than rude.

Hermione self consciously patted her new hair-do, "I guess I did." She slurred.

Draco chuckled. He never thought Granger would be the type to drink on a school night. She was more rebellious than he had previously thought.

He had always secretly held a little respect for Granger. She was top of every class and still managed some sort of social life. Maybe it wasn't respect, but a little bit of jealousy. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

They were stepping through the last line of trees before Hogwarts broke into view, casting a long shadow against the rolling hills that led passed Hagrid's now dark cabin.

Draco started ahead without a pause, never taking in the view like Harry always did. Harry wanted to remember everything about the castle and Draco just wanted to forget.

"Not that I care," Draco started, not lookin back at them as they walked up the sloping lawn, "Why did you bother walking all the way into the forest to drink when you could be sitting in one of those chairs you Gryffindor's are always moaning about?"

"That's none of your business." Hermione said glaring, pulling nervously at the wisps of hair at her neck, wondering just how much trouble they would be getting in tonight.

"Actually it is." He countered, shooting them a familiar snake-like grin.

"Why so you can go tattle to McGonagall?" she shot back, imagining Draco grinning from ear to ear telling her about what her favorite head girl had been up too.

"Who said I was telling her?" The group paused outside the large oak doors of the castle. Hermione's head spun.

"You're not going to tell her? But you hate us! You have the perfect opportunity to get us in detention for the rest of the year and decide to do nothing?" She asked in an incredulous, drunken whisper.

Draco chuckled humorlessly. "You'd think that you'd want me to tell her. I was just going to escort you back to your common room."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Draco's tone sounded sincere. But it never had before. Harry didn't know how he felt about that.

Draco pulled open one of the heavy front doors open and waved them in, shutting it quietly behind him. The walk to Gryffindor common room was an more awkward than the one from the forest. Hermione's shoes kept squeaking against the floor and the watch around Harry's wrist ticked to the beat of their footsteps.

"I'd say you two better find somewhere else to do your...activities," Draco said when they paused in front of the portrait of the fat lady, who was looking pretty peeved to be woken up. "McGonagall's starting to tighten security out there."

Harry, not knowing what to do, gave a curt nod and pulled himself through the portrait hole, leaving it cracked for Hermione.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, locking her brown eyes with his steel gray ones.

Draco starred into her eyes for a moment before holding the portrait open for her, signaling he wasn't going to answer. "Oh, Granger?" He asked when she was half way through the hole.

"Yes?" She half turned back, hoping that he was going to answer all the questions that had been brewing in her mind. He answered only one.

"I don't hate you."


	4. Misinterpretations

_**Chapter Four**_

Harry groaned into his pillow, trying to grasp the tendrils of his quickly fading dream. He Squinted through the sun beams streaming through the tower windows, rummaged around his nightstand for his leather bound notebook and glasses.

Once his pounding headache had set in, his needs became more pronounced. Like the need of a good wholesome breakfast. Harry dressed as quietly as he could and left Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean to sleep a little longer. Merlin knew they would need it.

The red and gold common room was deserted and would be for at least another hour. Harry was always waking up early nowadays. But it was probably just the dreams that was causing it.

They were so vivid; Harry sometimes awoke to find himself gripping his wand tightly in his hand. They were always flashes of the same things. Voldemort's last words before he fell, Bellatrix's cackling laugh, Hermione's tear stricken face, Dumbledore falling from the tower and his parent's faded figures in the forbidden forest.

Harry wasn't so hungry anymore.

No matter how many times or different ways he wrote it out, those images never seemed to leave his brain. He could only hold them off for a little while. And that's why he was skipping breakfast and heading straight to the library. He had a new theory he was working on that he thought might help.

Harry thought if he wrote everything down, all of it, from start to finish, it would somehow make him move on. The more and more he thought about it, the more and more it made sense. He had to relive it all one last time. A final goodbye to his childhood.

Only Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to say goodbye.

Hermione Granger was not proud of herself. She had known last night was a school night, and that she had an important Herbology test second hour; but no, she just had to go out. She just had to go and watch over them. And Seamus just _had_ to spike her drink.

"Alright, Hermione?" Neville asked, taking a seat next to her at Gryffindor table for breakfast. Fresh eggs, crispy bacon, warm toast and sugary donuts suddenly bloomed on the plates. It must be seven o'clock.

Hermione groaned in response, putting both hands on either side of her head like she was trying to hold it together.

"Well why don't you eat something, yeah?" Neville started to build a plate for her, but Hermione knew she wouldn't touch it. She felt like she never wanted eat again.

Ron arrived then, smelling of smoke and with eyes redder than the Sorcerer's Stone. The sun broke through the clouds reflecting off the enchanted ceiling and off Ron's golden plate. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked, pausing as he reached for the toast.

"No, Ronald, I am not." She said between clenched teeth. Praying that the pounding in her head would lessen.

Just then Ginny took a seat next to Hermione, bringing a cloud of flower smelling perfume with her. "Have you seen Harry?"

Ron and Neville shook their head's, "I think he was still in bed when I left," Ron paused, starring off into space, "but, I can't remember."

"Yeah that's because you have zero point two brain cells." Ginny snipped before running off. Probably to the boy's dormitory to check for Harry.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Well that was rude." Ron commented, continuing to stack his plate with food that made Hermione's stomach churn.

Hermione was considering just going back to bed when Headmistress McGonagall stood at the head of the teachers table. She cleared her throat and the hall became silent instantly.

"Thank you. Good morning to you all." She said. McGonagall looked like she hadn't aged a bit. She was still all sharp lines and always had her hair in a tight bun. The only give away was the streak of gray hair that started at her temple.

"I have a few announcements. Firstly all students who have first hour Muggle studies will have a free period this morning. Our Professor is taking a personal day." she consulted a piece of parchment before beginning again, with some reluctance this time, "There is also one open spot on the Gryffindor Qidditch team for a seeker. Tryouts will be Friday. Please consult our new captain Ginny Weasley with any questions."

Whispers broke out through the hall. _The great Harry Potter had quit Quidditch?_ This was definitely gossip material for the rest of the month. Maybe that's why Harry had skipped breakfast.

"On a lighter note," She continued, "The staff and student council have decided to have a Halloween Banquet to help inter house relation. More details will be posted in your common rooms later in the week."

Murmurs and whispers broke out again, louder this time. Hermione looked up in annoyance to the noise and accidentally locked eyes with Draco Malfoy.

His face was blank and he immediately looked way. But Hermione thought she saw something there. She shook herself, she was probably still drunk from last night.

"And as a reminder, there will be a trip to Hogsmead village tomorrow afternoon for all with a signed permission slip." McGonagall took her seat again and the Hall was instantly filled with chatter.

Hermione groaned, sinking her head farther into her hands. She had forgotten they had a Halloween bash to plan. And with being the head of student consul, it would require hours of effort, planning, and a lot of lost sleep.

"Come on, Hermione." Run suddenly stood up.

"What?" Hermione asked. "I'm not in the mood."

"Would you just come on? Trust me." He gave her a look and started walking out of the great hall. Hermione groaned again but stood up. Maybe she could catch an hour of sleep before Herbology since she had a free period this morning. But she really should be studying, not following Ron to Merlin knows where.

Ron was waiting for her at the entrance to the hall. "Follow me." He said before making his way passed the marble stair case. Hermione followed reluctantly.

"Ron I really don't have time for this. I forgot about our Herbology test today and I really should get some sleep and–"

"I'll help you Hermione, just calm down." was all Ron said.

They walked for about ten minuets, going deeper and deeper into the castle. It was then Hermione noticed the drop in temperature. "Why are we going in the dungeons?"

"We're not." He said, stopping in front of a stretch of brick wall. He removed his wand from his pocket and tapped a series of the stones.

"How did you know this was here?" She asked, headache momentarily forgotten as a doorway grew out of nothing.

"Fred and George." He shrugged like it should have been obvious.

They entered a surprisingly warm room. There were a couple rows of different kinds of plants, a rather large work bench and a couple of mismatched couches.

"Is this were George stays?" Hermione asked, confused why they had even come here at all.

"Of course not. He has an apartment in London, you know that." He laughed, sitting on one of the couches. "This is my secret sanctuary. Everyone needs to be alone sometimes."

Ron worked while he talked, pulling a glass object and a rolled up bag out of his back pocket. Hermione watch him grab what almost looked like broccoli and began to break it up.

"Ronald! Absolutely not! I wont! How could you think that I–"

"OI!" Ron interrupted, "I'm not making you do anything. This is for me. If you want a hit to help your headache fine, but don't get your knickers in a twist."

Ron grabbed his wand and muttered some sort of spell, lighting the tip of his want to an orange glow. He inhaled deeply, his cheeks puffing out, then he exhaled, releasing a cloud of gray smoke into Hermione's face.

"Hey!" she coughed, waving the smoke away. It smelled familiar, like Professor Trelawney's classroom.

"Come on, sit down and relax. You have a free hour remember?" Ron smirked, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Hermione thought about what McGonagall said about a 'personal day'.  
"You didn't have anything to do with that, did you Ron?"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not." He took another hit off the glass pipe. "Seriously, Hermione, sit down you're making me nervous."

Hermione eyed the drug in Ron's hand wearily. It was illegal in the muggle world and her parents would never approve. They were dentists of course; Smoking of any kind was prohibited.

"No, I think I'll just go see Madam Pomfrey to give me something for my head." Madam Pomfrey was the school nurse. Hermione had no intention of going to see her, but just wanted out of this situation as quickly as possible. Ron may be nicer when he was under the influence but that didn't make Hermione dislike it any less.

"Whatever you say, Mione'." Ron said, inspecting how much was left in the bowl, "Hey if you see Luna tell her to come meet me."

Hermione started walking toward the door before she stopped and turned around again. "How did you get muggle study's canceled?"

Ron laughed and stood, "That reminds me." He said, walking to the large work bench. He shuffled some papers around until he found what he was looking for.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He joked. Hermione shook her head, but couldn't help the small smirk.

"Here." he said, handing Hermione a piece of parchment.

It was a perfectly constructed study guide for today's Herbology test. Everything was in perfect order. The only issue was that the hand writing got a little messy at times. Other than that it was perfect enough to revile any of _her_ study guides. And that was saying something.

She looked up a Ron in wonder, "How did you get this?" she asked.

"I made it. A couple day's ago actually. I already know it so I won't be needing it." He said, reclaiming his seat on the couch. "And I got muggle studies canceled for reasons because I knew you would need extra time to study after last night.

Hermione was suddenly angry. "You know about what Seamus gave me?"

Ron laughed, "In all honesty yeah." He stopped to laugh again at some memory she couldn't see. "We thought you knew! He put so much in it, we thought you decided to have a little fun."

"We had school the next day Ron! You know how much I have to do! You should have stopped him!" Hermione's headache was back, with more force than before.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry, you're right. I should have stopped him. But you need to loosed up. You are so uptight all the time and I'm worried for you. You're one of my best friends," he said, "All that stress isn't good for you. But that's done and over with now, there is nothing you can do about it, so just forget it." he took another hit from his contraption.

"And how did you write these notes?" she asked, holding out the paper.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, my grade in Herbology is higher than yours and Neville's." Hermione's jaw dropped, mentality calculating her grade in that class.

"It is?" she asked.

"Always the tone of surprise." He laughed, "Well I'm doing bloody terrible in every other class, so it's not like I'm out to take your place or anything."

Ron's voice took on the self depreciating air that Hermione hated. There was a moment of awkward silence as Hermione toed the Chuddly Canon's rug as he packed another bowl.

"Well, thank you." Hermione said, turning to leave. She was still a little shocked a how much Ron had changed. He was still the same, but completely different at the same time. She was having trouble figuring him out.

Then again, everyone was changing, growing and becoming who they were meant to be. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny...even Draco. Sometimes she felt like she didn't know them as well as she thought she did.

Or maybe it was just her changing and everyone else was staying the same.

Ginny scurried quickly through the halls. She was late for first hour transfiguration but she could honestly care less.

She had been searching for Harry for almost 45 minutes. She had looked everywhere she thought he would normally be; The bleachers on the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid's hut, his dormitory. She even checked his first hour classroom, but had learned it was canceled for the day.

She was just about to give up when she ran into Neville outside the library. He was also in muggle studies, so he had sixty minutes of free time this morning. His arms were filled with thick volumes and he was trying to balance a half eaten apple on top of them all.

"Hey Ginny, shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"Yes. Have you seen Harry?"

To her surprise he nodded, "Yeah he's in there actually." he said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

Ginny roughly pushed past Neville in her haste, knocking the books out of his hands and making his apple fall to the dusty castle floor. She didn't look back.

Moving quickly through the stacks, Ginny kept her eyes peeled for a head of messy black hair. She was expecting to find him wrapped around another chick, with his tongue down her throat.

She was pleasantly surprised.

"Harry!" she said as loud as she could in a library. It was quiet but loud enough for Harry to jump. He slammed the book he was reading shut, and shoved in back onto the shelf.

"Ginny!" Aren't you supposed to be in transfiguration?"Harry's face was casual, he was always good at hiding things. And changing the subject.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked, crossing her arms, looking more and more like her mother when she had a temper tantrum.

"I..was here. Why?" Harry asked, completely taken back by her tone and posture.

"Hmmm, are you sure you weren't off snogging that Astoria Greengrass?"

"Astoria Greengrass?" To say that Harry was confused was an understatement. "What's she got to do with anything?"

Ginny huffed, feeling like she had just dry swallowed a huge pill, "I saw you talking to her yesterday morning."

"She was asking for my Potion's notes. Ginny," he took a step closer, putting a hand on her arm, "where is all this coming from?"

Harry's tone made Ginny rethink her actions since she woke up. She had been rather rude to her brother, and she had bumped into Neville pretty hard, and didn't even help him. He was her best friend for Merlin's sake!

"Ugh, I'm sorry Harry." She said putting her head in her hands. "I've been feeling dreadful this last month. I just got paranoid."

"Why haven't you said anything, when did this start?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

Ginny thought for a moment, "Around the time you all came over to the Burrow before term. Maybe I caught something when we went to Diagon Ally."

"Maybe, you should go see-"

But Ginny had stopped listening. She mentally counted off days in her head and added up all the symptoms she had. Realization dawned on her slowly, then all at once.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, breaking Harry off mid sentence.

"What is it?" He asked. She shook her head, she couldn't tell him, not until she was sure.

"Nothing, Uh, I've gotta go. We'll talk later?" she said, already heading for the exit.

"Wait." Harry pulled her back, planting his lips right on hers. Ginny's mind calmed a bit. "Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
